Mine
by Ruler-Of-All-Fandoms
Summary: Based on a Sciles prompt for Lovingbromance: 5x11, sheriff Stilinski dies, Stiles collapses, Scott comforts him. Or sheriff may be alive and Scott comforts his son anyway? Warnings: slash, m/m, Sciles (Scott/Stiles romance)


Stiles couldn't breathe.

It was different from earlier when his fear for his father's life threatened to choke him with its oppressive grip. This feeling was stronger, more relief than worry but just as intense.

He didn't register as his knees began to buckle, sinking swiftly to the floor with a crash, ignoring the concerned voices that buzzed above his head as if being heard through a pair of earmuffs.

The floor of the hospital was freezing, the wall against his back pressing into his spine but he stayed curled up, unable to express his relief in words, choosing instead to curl tightly into himself, trapping the sense of panicked relief in his chest as if opening his self embrace would allow it, and the news about his father, to escape from the safety of his cocooned body.

Stile's didn't make a sound as he was lifted from the ground, swaying unsteadily on his feet as he stared into the concerned face of Mama McCall who checked his temperature and vitals before turning to say something to Scoot who replied in kind.

Their voices remained muffled as he felt Scott start steering him slowly away from his father's hospital room, it was like being underwater where the entire world faded into almost nothing, calming in its bleakness.

He followed the guiding form of Scott obediently, the only thing keeping him grounded was Scott's arm around his waist, steering him through the hospital's corridors, protective in a way Stiles had missed so dearly.

He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to hear about how glad they were his father was alive when he felt like tearing into the throat of anyone who talked.

Scott understood that, despite their recent breakup the two had known each other since they were tiny and it came with certain knowledge into each other's mind and the way they went about certain situations.

His house was cold when they arrived, Stiles sliding out from the passenger seat of his beloved jeep, numb to the idea of someone else driving his baby.

He stood there, not feeling able to move, even the few metres to the door seemed a mile away and he didn't take a step, even as he shivered from the cool night wind.

The appearance of Scott's arm around his shoulders made him jump and he felt rather than saw the smile the other boy pressed into his hair, leading him passively up the stairs and into the house. The stairs were a struggle, seeming to tower over him and he was certain if Scott wasn't there he would have simply curled up on the first step and refused to go any further.

His room looked exactly like he'd left it, stray bits of clothing littered the floor and his bed covers were rumpled from tossing and turning. Scott unwound his arm and Stiles whimpered, so quietly he wasn't sure even he could hear it but he saw Scott's eyes narrow before he was drawn into a strong embrace.

'Everything's fine Stiles," Scott whispered, running his hand soothingly through upturned hair, nails scratching soothingly at his friends scalp.

Stiles melted into the hug, so reluctant to trust that it wouldn't be taken away but unwilling to waste the chance. He didn't make a sound as Scott pulled back but the aching chasm in his chest burned as his friend turned.

It disappeared as Scott moved back to him, watching with his head cocked to one side as his friend slowly stripped him of his many layers until he stood in nothing but his boxers in front of his childhood friend, his very best friend, his very first crush.

He would have blushed profusely if this had happened any other time but the only thing his weary state was able to conjure up was a brief fluctuation of embarrassment, hands moving to wrap around his waist as if to hold himself together.

Scott led him gently to the bed, placing his almost reverently on the mattress before moving back to strip his own clothes off, revealing tanned skin pulled tauntingly over flexing muscles. Stiles couldn't help the flare of lust that settled low in his stomach, the unclothed form of his friend striding towards the bed in nothing but his underwear made his heart stutter and his buried his face in his pillow in order to avoid looking at Scott.

The weight of a body dipped the edge of the mattress, Stiles breathing shallowly as he felt Scott slide along the covers till he was directly beside him, a hand carding gently through his hair soothed him until he relaxed his body that he hadn't even realised he had tensed.

A choked sob wound its way out from his mouth, turning reflexively into Scott so his face was hidden in the dip between the stockier boy's neck and shoulder. The hand stilled for a moment before continuing to stroke his hair, Scott's other hand sweeping along his back in even strokes so the soothing sensation went from the crown of his head to the small of his back

"It's okay to be sad Stiles, you almost lost your father again… because of me" Scott's tone turned morose and Stiles sniffles, rubbing his nose along the curve of Scott's jaw in a sign of lupine comfort.

"I didn't mean to kill him you know, Donovan. I was just so scared and I wanted to get away and the scaffolding… It went right through him and I was so scared Scott," Stiles admitted, feeling Scott tense beneath him, fingers tightening in his hair for a moment before loosening.

"I know Stiles, I should have listened, I should have trusted you but I just wanted Theo to be trustworthy so badly I forgot how much I trusted you," Scott whispered, fingers scratching along the length of Stiles neck, making the other boy shiver as a wave of desire went through him at the sensation.

"I forgive you Scott, I'll probably always forgive you even when you don't deserve it, you're my best friend and I would never want to hurt you," Stiles promised into the skin of Scott's neck, biting his lip as the werewolf brushed his fingers along the sides of Stiles ribs, face heating with attraction at the pleasurable sensation. When he was with Scott there was no fear or worry or threats it was just safety and home wrapped up in sunshine and warmth.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Scott asked suddenly, pausing in his motions to tilt Stiles face to look at him.

"Doing what?" The amber eyed boy questioned, clueless of the effect he was having on the darker teen.

Scott frowned, cupping Stiles jaw in his hand and tilting it back to look into his eyes, searching for an answer. "Wanting. Desiring. Lusting. I can feel it."

Stiles paled, jerking his head away and burying it back in the welcoming scent of Scott's neck, missing the delighted smirk on the other boys face.

"I doesn't have to mean anything Scotty. I've been dealing with this for years, seriously just forget about it and I'll pretend it never-" Stiles rambling was abruptly cut off by the feeling of lips pressed against his own, his eyes sliding shut as Scott stroked his cheek gently, angling his head to kiss the smaller boy deeper as he whined.

"Shut up Stiles and let me kiss you," Scott muttered exasperated, pulling Stiles back in for another kiss, deepening it with a flick of his tongue as he devoured the pale teen's mouth.

"So does this mean you wanna you know date me or is it just a one time thing?' Stiles asked breathlessly when they pulled apart, whimpering as Scott pulled him closer to his body, his body heat smothering Stiles in warmth as the stronger boy placed light kisses across his forehead, nose, cheeks and eyelids before claiming his lips.

"This is not just a one time thing,' the tanned boy promised, nuzzling at the pale column of Stiles throat, lipping and nipping at the skin before biting into the fragile flesh. "You're mine after all and there is no way anything is going to hurt you ever again."


End file.
